Small dampers have many applications and uses for controlling the movement of various structures. By way of example only, dampers are found in various automotive applications including glove box doors, sunglass bins, cup holders, assist handles, and the like. Dampers are used in conjunction with such structures to control the natural gravitational movement of rotatably displaceable components and to provide a desired controlled movement of rotating components. Of course, uses for dampers in assemblies other than automobiles are also known. By way of example only, and not limitation, such alternative environments of use include furniture, appliances, electronic equipment and other assemblies with hinging moveable components.
One known damper design that has been used in the past incorporates a two-part construction. The first part is a bushing with an integrated sector gear in collar-like relation to the bushing. The bushing extends through a support wall and extends in mating relation about a hinge post of a bin or other pivoting article that is to be controlled. The hinge post may be held in place by use of an axial screw extending into the end of the hinge post. As the bin rotates, the bushing and integral sector gear also rotate due to the fixed connection to the hinge post. The second part of the prior two-part construction is a gear operatively connected to a fluid containing damper. This is referred to as a “gear/damper assembly”. During operation, the sector gear which is integral with the bushing meshes with the gear on the gear/damper assembly. In this configuration, as the sector gear attempts to rotate with the hinge post, the gear/damper assembly provides a drag on such rotation thereby slowing the rotational movement of the bin or other unit being controlled.
While the prior two-part devices are believed to be highly functional, the use of two components with intermeshing gears may give rise to an undesirable level of complexity in manufacturing and installation. Specifically, one problem with such prior systems is that unless the mating gears are manufactured and installed within a tight range of tolerances the gears of the two components may not mesh properly. In this regard, if the gears are too far apart an undue level of stress may be placed on the gear teeth thereby causing breakage and/or the gear teeth may slip out of engagement with one another. Conversely, if the gears are too close together, there may be tendency to bind. Even if the gears of the two components are properly placed during initial installation, they may shift position over time thereby causing poor interaction.